THE Gohan and Videl Fic!
by catalysis
Summary: Spot the cliches! Predict the future! Or something like it... The story of Gohan, involving the most written situations essential to a GohanVidel fic! Part Two of Three: The Substitutes DISCONTINUED
1. The Announcement, or Field Trip!

**A/N:** I'm not new to fanfiction.net by any means, just writing dbz fics! So please, be nice!

  
  
  
  


**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

(Spot the clichés! The story of Gohan, involving the most written situations essential to a complete Gohan/Videl fic!)

For those of you who are curious, this happens before Videl knows about Saiyans, Saiyaman, or that Gohan is even a fighter. Oh, and Goku is still alive, training every once in a while with Piccolo, who comes out of Dende's Lookout now and then, but frequently with Vegeta.

**Disclaimer of all Disclaimers in this fic:** Boy, have I got a surprise for YOU! I DON'T own dbz!

  
  


Chapter One: The Announcement, or Field Trip!

  
  


As Son Gohan landed on top of Orange Star High School, he scanned the area to see if anyone had seen him. Seeing that no one had, he pushed a button on his watch, quickly switching his Saiyaman costume with his normal clothes. Just as fast as his super-hero attire had been hidden, a yellow helicopter landed next to him, and a young teenage girl by the name of Videl emerged from the door.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?" Videl asked curiously.

"Ohh...um...I was just up here admiring the scenery!" Gohan said, quite aware of how stupid he sounded.

_Yeah, admiring the scenery my foot,_ he thought.

Videl arched an eyebrow towards him, sending him an _I-Don't-Believe-You-But-I'll-Let-It-Go_ Look before saying, "Well, whatever you were doing, drop it, because we have 5 minutes until the bell."

Both teens walked over to the stairs that headed towards the hallway, where they could join their friends. Eyeing Sharpener and Erasa, Videl shouted, "Hey guys, over here!"

Seeing Videl, Sharpener said, "Hey there, Videl. What do you say we ditch this place and go somewhere else?"

"Don't make me hurt you," Videl replied, obviously disgusted by the blonde man in front of her.

Sharpener quietly backed down, and stood next to Gohan, who was clearly amused at the situation.

"Come on, guys, let's get to class," he said, ushering everyone inside the classroom door.

As soon as they took their usual seats, their teacher began passing out slips of paper.

"Now, class," he said, "we have been specially selected by Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself to go on a field trip to Capsule Corporations tomorrow!"

The class immediately began whispering things such as, "Are we actually going to met THE Bulma Briefs?" and "Wow! Capsule Corporations!" and "I thought I'd never meet the most beautiful and richest woman alive!"

"Wow," Sharpener said, "We're going to meet Bulma Briefs!"

"Yeah," replied Videl, "I think she's even richer than my dad."

"That's pretty impressive," whistled Erasa, "That's gotta be a whole lot of money."

Gohan simply stared blankly at his desk since the words _Capsule Corporation_ came out of his sensei's mouth. _What the heck was Bulma thinking? A whole class down there? If Vegeta finds out, there's no thinking what he would do! Does she know she's endangering my whole entire class?_

"What's wrong Gohan?" asked Videl, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm just tired," he replied, knowing it was false, due to that it was only the beginning of the day.

Videl nodded and backed off, but eyed him funny. _Something's not right..._

-------------------------------------

At the end of school, Gohan flew home, fretting about the field trip. _This could be **very** dangerous...I can picture it now..."Get out of here you baka humans! This is MY house! I am the Prince of the Saiyans and you must bow to me..blah blah blah..."..._

Gohan shivered at the thought of Vegeta ki blasting his class, reducing them to ashes. _I should have a talk with Bulma..._

Upon reaching his house, Gohan changed back from his costume, and was then engulfed by his younger brother, Goten.

**"GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!!!! YOU'RE HOME!!!" **he yelled, clinging onto Gohan's leg.

"Hey there, Goten, where's mom and dad?" Gohan said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Mom's in the kitchen, and dad's out training with Piccolo-san and Vegeta."

As soon as he finished the word Vegeta, a loud _BOOM_ could be heard. As the smoke cleared, a huge hole could be seen in the middle of the wall of the living room. Amazingly, it wasn't Goku, Piccolo, or the Prince of the Saiyans.

**"TRUNKS BRIEFS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT_ TO KI BLAST IN THE HOUSE?!"** Chi-Chi yelled, armed with her famous Frying-Pan-Of-Terror™. Goku's wife bonked her dangerous weapon on the chibi's thick skull, and a huge bump grew. Seeing Gohan, he quickly ran over, and clutched his other unoccupied leg.

"But I thought I saw a bug!" the purple-haired demi-saiyan said, grasping Gohan's leg, cutting off all circulation, fearing the worst from his best friend's mom.

"You think you could hold on a _little_ bit tighter?" Gohan asked, while his leg began to grow numb.

"Uhh..sorry," Trunks replied, releasing his strong grip only by and little bit.

Chi-Chi advanced towards the two chibis and Gohan, but her eyes grew soft as soon as she saw her oldest son, and she momentarily forgot about the hole in her house.

"Hi Gohan! What happened at school today? Make any girlfriends? Am I expecting grandchildren soon?"

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Trunks flew as fast as he could towards his father's ki, hoping that his own father would protect him from terror.

"Nothing really, no, and no," Gohan replied. "My class is taking a field trip to Capsule Corporations. Could you sign this form?" he said, thrusting out a white sheet of paper.

"Why would you want to go? It's not like you've been there a million times," his mother answered.

"Yeah, nii-chan, you go there millions of times," Goten said, adding his two cents.

"Well, let's say I'd want to go for Vegeta's sake," Gohan replied.

Understanding, Chi-Chi signed the slip. 

**"GOKU! PICCOLO! VEGETA! TRUNKS! DINNER'S READY!"** their mother yelled, making the nearest two demi-saiyans grasp their ears, hoping that they wouldn't explode, due to their super-sensitive hearing.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, and walked quietly back to the house.

In a matter of seconds four people landed in the front lawn, with Trunks cowering behind his father.

"Is she gone?" Trunks asked, praying to Dende that Chi-Chi had forgotten about the 'bug incident'.

"Stop acting so cowardly, brat," Vegeta said.

"What happened to the living room?" Goku asked, astonished at the hole.

"Trunks just ki blasted through the wall," Goten replied. "He thought he saw a bug."

As two saiyans, three demi-saiyans, and a Namek walked towards their dinner, Gohan hoped that tomorrow would turn out alright.

-------------------------------------

**A/N** (again) **:** Should I continue? If you want me too, say you do....

  
  



	2. Entering Capsule Corporations, or YOU KN...

**A/N:** Oh my Dende! Thanks for your reviews!! Due to popular demand (hehe), I'm going to try to make it not so like other fics..I think I'm going to take the most clichéd (is that even a word?) situations in which Videl finds out all of Gohan's secrets - Capsule Corp., Substituting (and the Z senshi takes over), and a wilderness camp-out, and leak Gohan's secrets...one...by...one! (Which means that in this fic, I'm combining those three situations, where Gohan's secrets slowly come out...and I'm going to torture him in all means possible!) MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and if you guys were wondering, I got the teacher's name from spell check...it was originally going to be Mr. Fujitaka, but spell check came out with Fujisawa, and I thought Fujisawa sounded funnier...anyways, on to the story!  
  


**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**  
  


Chapter Two: Entering Capsule Corporations, or YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS?!?  
  


Mr. Fujisawa quietly counted the heads of his class to see if anyone was missing. Like his class, he too was excited, and like the rest of his class, he dressed up formally. Not too formal, like a tuxedo, but a green vest over a white shirt, and khaki pants. The only student who dressed up normally was Son Gohan.

_You would think the smartest person in the school would know when to dress up formally,_ Mr. Fujisawa thought.

"Now, class, our trip to Capsule Corporations will be at least in the range of 45-50 minutes, so I suggest that you find something to do. You can board the bus now," he said, counting the heads one last time, he headed towards his class and followed them into the bus.

Meanwhile, the class was racing to get the best seats on their mode of transportation (a.k.a. back of the bus). Luckily, our four friends arrived there first. Gohan took a seat next to Sharpener, while Erasa sat next to Videl. Mr. Fujisawa walked towards the group, and asked Gohan, "Why didn't you wear something other than you normal clothes?"

"You never said we had to," he replied, looking up from the ground, "and besides, it's not that exciting."

_Not that exciting? Not THAT exciting? Here we are, on our way towards the richest woman's house, waiting to meet her, and it's not THAT exciting to Gohan ?! _Videl thought.

"What are you talking about man? We're going to meet Bulma Briefs! THE Bulma Briefs! It's kind of implied that we have to wear something nice!" Sharpener exclaimed.

Gohan simply snorted, and resumed staring down at the floor. Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa quickly struck up a conversation, obviously about what to say or how to act, while Mr. Fujisawa shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the front of the bus.

"Please remain in your seats the entire way there," their teacher said, before sitting down in his own seat and starting the bus.

Gohan was in deep thought, but thanks to his super-sensitive hearing, he could fully listen to what his friends were talking about.

"I wonder if Bulma Briefs is married? Maybe she'll fall in love with me," Sharpener said, a little too confidently.

_Not only is Sharpener going to meet Bulma,_ Gohan said mentally in his mind, _he's going to meet Vegeta's death glare! _He chuckled after his last remark, which earned a question from Videl.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," he replied._ Sharpener doesn't know what he's in for..._

"Well, it _is_ kind of funny," Erasa said, standing up for Gohan, "that Sharpener thinks that Bulma Briefs will fall in love with him."

"What? You don't think I'm good enough?!" the blonde man asked, a little hurt at what Erasa said.

"Well, actually, no," she said.

Sharpener and Erasa broke into a fight, and Erasa said that Bulma was already married. Sharpener denied the fact, saying that she would fall in love with him anyways. Erasa started laughing, clutching her stomach until she started to wheeze. When it appeared that she had stopped, she would break into her laughing fit again.

"Erasa, are you okay?" Gohan questioned, grabbing his ears in annoyance. _She's going to bust my eardrums pretty soon..._

"Yeah, (wheeze) I'm fine (laugh), thanks for (wheeze) asking!" Erasa couldn't stop laughing until her face turned beet red, but by then, they had already reached their destination.

"Alright, class," Mr. Fujisawa said, "We're here!"

Apparently, Gohan's friends hadn't heard, thanks to Erasa, and Gohan had to tell them what their teacher said.

"Guys, come on, we're here," he said plainly.

The class formed a single line, and they walked up to the door. They were greeted by a short man with a big forehead in blue spandex, who went by the name of Vegeta.

"Listen up, baka humans, the woman will be here in a minute. No one goes near the onna or they get it," he said, adding his Vegeta-Death-Glare™, intimidating everyone except for Gohan and Sharpener.

"Is _that_ short stubby thing her husband?" Sharpener asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go near him though," Gohan said, lowering his ki so that Vegeta wouldn't be able to find him. "He's capable of many dangerous things."

"Doesn't look that tough or scary to me. I've been trained by Hercule himself, I should be able to take him on easy!" he said, holding his head high.

_For someone that stupid, he sure has a lot of hubris,_ Gohan thought.

"Hey, Gohan, what's with the 'woman' and 'onna' thing?" Videl asked. "Doesn't he ever just call her Bulma?"

"Nope, never did, never will," he replied. _Let's have some fun, eh?_

Gohan spiked up his ki, only until Vegeta felt it, and lowered it back. Vegeta scanned the group of people in front of him, feeling someone familiar. After a few minutes, he gave up. Gohan smirked, and spiked up his ki again. As soon as Vegeta scanned the crowd again, Gohan lowered it. Vegeta growled, seeing that he couldn't find the culprit.

_Woman, _Vegeta said through his bond, _Hurry up. I want to go to the Gravity Room._

_Hold on, I'm almost finished, _Bulma replied.

Gohan raised his ki again, this time longer so that Vegeta could find him. He waved his hand as soon as Vegeta saw him, and the Prince of the Saiyans smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Kakkarot's first brat?" he said, his mouth turning into a full-on smirk while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The class erupted into whispers. This man knows Gohan?

"Hello _Veggie-chan,_" Gohan said, while noting how fast Vegeta could actually be humiliated.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The class stopped whispering the see the display before them.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Videl asked. "He is one of the most dangerous men in the world."

"Of course I do," Gohan said. "I might be able to beat him if I tried," he added.

_He could beat this guy?!_ Videl thought.

"I SAID WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Vegeta yelled again.

"Let's just say I have a few sources, _Veggie-chan,_" he replied, making sure his mouth lingered at the words that clearly made his dad's rival boil.

"THAT'S IT!!" Vegeta screamed. For those with regular vision, Vegeta seemed to disappear in front of their very eyes, but Gohan knew better. He anticipated for the attack that he knew was coming, but a flash of blue stopped both fighters.

"VEGETA!! What do you think you're doing?" Bulma said, emerging from the door. "I swear if you hurt anyone, you're sleeping on the couch for a week!"

Quickly recognizing the teenage boy behind her husband, Bulma was relieved. "Oh! It's only Gohan! Gohan, I'm glad it was you! If it had been anyone else, they would have been killed!"

_Anyone else would have been killed?_ Videl thought, finding it abnormal.

The class erupted into hushed whispers again. Gohan knows Bulma Briefs?!

"You know Bulma Briefs?" Erasa asked. "You know THE Bulma Briefs?!? And you didn't tell us?"

"Er...it slipped my mind?" Gohan said sheepishly.

"Hn. It slipped your mind? Maybe Kakkarot's genes are getting to you," he said to Gohan. He then walked up to the steps next to Bulma. "I'm going to go train," he said. "BRAT! COME DOWN HERE!"

"Yes, dad, I'm coming!" the purple-haired chibi said.

"So," Sharpener said. "Exactly how long have you known Bulma Briefs?" 

"Since I was born," Gohan responded. "My dad and her were like best friends." 

"You've known Bulma Briefs since you were born?" Sharpener asked. "Great! Now you can give me some pointers on how to score!"

"Er...maybe some other time," Gohan replied.

"Alright guys," Bulma said to the class. "Welcome to Capsule Corporations! Please come in!" Bulma said cheerily.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yup, it's me again. Something just occurred to me - if I torture Gohan, why not torture Sharpener?!? MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M ON AN EVIL RAMPAGE!!!!! P.S. - Please tell me what you think of the fic so far!!  
  
  
  



	3. What Do You Mean By Mirai?, or Face the ...

**A/N:** Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Makes me feel so happy!  
  


**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**  
  
Chapter Three: What Do You Mean By Mirai?, or Face the Wrath of Veggie-chan (Part One)!

As Mr. Fujisawa and his entire class stepped into Capsule Corporations, Bulma said, "Please don't wander off. Stay with your class the entire time, because if you go off and explore, you may, er...be in major trouble." (Guess who we're talking about, eh?)

The class nodded in response, and they were lead to a room. Everyone took a seat, saying their 'Oohs' and 'Aahs', while Bulma began talking.

"As you might have figured out," she said, "I'm Bulma Briefs. I'll talk about how it all started, and then we'll be taking a tour around the entire building."

"Boy, is she _hot_," Sharpener said, admiring her curves.

"Didn't you hear what that short guy said?" Videl said. "I wouldn't even try if I were you."

"Well, I'm not you, am I?" the blonde man replied.

"You'll regret it..." Gohan added.

"Hmpf. Whatever."

Their eyes turned back to Bulma where she was summarizing the history of capsules. "You see, it all started way back then when-" Bulma never had a chance to finish, because a very loud _BOOM_ could be heard. Through a window, everyone could see what was happening outside - out of nowhere, a strange contraption landed in the middle of the front lawn. A well built purple-haired teenager suddenly appeared from behind the shadows, smirking as he saw Gohan and his whole class through glass.

"Hey Bulma," the demi-saiyan said, "what's Mirai doing here?"

_Mirai?!? _Videl thought, _What does he mean by **Mirai?**_

"I don't know," Bulma said, looking towards Gohan, "but let's go meet him."

Bulma and Gohan headed for the door, and Mirai Trunks did the same. Curiously, the whole class peered from behind the door in the room which they were in.

"What do you think he means by Mirai?" Videl questioned.

"I don't know," Sharpener answered, "but Erasa's drooling."

Videl arched an eyebrow and turned her head towards her blonde friend, who was remarkably, well...drooling.

"He's _hot_," she said. "He doesn't know what a total beef-cake he is!"

Sharpener rolled his eyes and resumed watching the two people at the door. As Gohan and Bulma opened the door, the Trunks from the future was embraced in a tight hug.

"Look, Gohan! My Trunks came to see me!" Bulma exclaimed excitedly.

_Trunks? But isn't that the name of the chibi who came running down the stairs earlier?_ Videl thought.

"Mirai, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Well, actually, you decided to give me a break from running Capsule Corp. in my timeline, and I decided to vacation here for a while. But no one actually knows I'm here," M. Trunks said, turning his gaze towards Bulma.

_His timeline?!_

"Of course you can! But right now I'm a little busy. How about you train with you dad?"

"That's okay. I think I'll hang out with Gohan a little bit."

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan. "My class and I are on a field trip here, but it's nothing new." 

"Sure whatever, let's go," M. Trunks said, heading towards the room in which Gohan's entire class was in. Mr. Fujisawa and his class immediately went back to their places, acting if nothing weird had happened. 

"Alright," said Gohan, "just don't mention anything about _anything_."

_Anything about 'anything'?_ Immediately, her thoughts controlled her mind.

"Hello? Earth to Videl?" A hand waved back and forth in front of her face, interrupting her thoughts.

_Huh?_

"What?" she said, returning back to reality, "What did you say?"

"I was just introducing you to Mirai," Gohan said, pointing to the teen next to him, "but you spazzed out or something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Nice to meet you Mirai," Videl said.

"Likewise," Trunks said.

"So, Mirai, are you single? Do you have any girlfriends?" Erasa asked, her eyes full of hearts.

_Poor Mirai, _Gohan thought,_ attracting every girl he meets._

Before M. Trunks had a chance to answer, Bulma began her speech again. "Where was I? Oh yes, the beginning of capsules. You see - yes, dear, do you have a question?" she said, pointing at the brunette in front of her.

"Yes, in fact I do, Mrs. Briefs. What do you mean by Mirai?" the curious girl asked.

Bulma chuckled before continuing. "You see here class," she said, "Mirai has that name for a reason - it means exactly what it means. You see, Mirai is from the future. He's from a different timeline. A timeline my family and friends call the 'Mirai Timeline'."

_Somehow I feel I don't know Gohan anymore..._Videl added in her mind. Her thoughts wandered off into cyberspace, taking over her mind again. Just by two reasons - knowing Bulma Briefs, and knowing someone from the future, Videl changed her mind completely and decided that the real Son Gohan wasn't at all what he appeared to be. _Someday I'll find out all about you, I swear..._

The class broke into hushed whispers again. It was like becoming a habit - with everything they did, they found out more about their peer, Son Gohan, then they could ever hope to imagine.

"Well, it seems you are much more interested in this than the history of capsules! Let's talk about this, now shall we?" Bulma asked.

The entire class nodded in utter delight, except for Gohan and M. Trunks, who were thoroughly bored at the moment. At that particular moment, another loud BOOM could be heard, but this time, it was something else.

"**_DAD!_** What did you do that for?" a loud voice said.

Gohan slapped his hand on his forehead. _It's only morning, and already mayhem started..._

"What was that?" Videl questioned. 

"It's probably only Vegeta," Gohan answered, before saying, "blowing up the Gravity Room again."

"Yeah," added M. Trunks, "my dad seems to do that a lot."

"Alright, you guys, I'll be right back. I need to go fix some things," Bulma informed. _Or rather some people_, she added mentally. "Gohan and Trunks, would you mind watching taking over?"

"Sure, mom. Just go fix the Gravity Room," M. Trunks replied.

"Thanks, you guys. Be right back!" Bulma waved her hand goodbye.

As soon as she left the room, Gohan and Mirai were surrounded by the entire class. Questions for them popped out of nowhere, never ceasing.

"Are you really from the future?"

"How do you know Bulma Briefs?"

"How come you never told us you knew the Briefs?"

"What's it like in your timeline?"

In the midst of all the commotion, the two demi-saiyans didn't notice a blonde man by the name of Sharpener had snuck out of the room, not heeding the words that came out of the mouth of the one woman he was looking for - Bulma Briefs. _Once she falls for me, we'll see who's the one laughing, Erasa,_ he thought.

He didn't notice a blur of purple before the chibi bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry! Are you going somewhere?" C. Trunks asked.

"Er...yes! I'm looking for the...bathroom!" Sharpener lied.

"Oh! Well, just walk down three more doors and take a right! You can't miss it!" the other one replied.

"Thanks!" Sharpener said. _That was a close one..._

The little purple prince ran as fast as he could again, leaving Sharpener behind. _Where could Gohan be?_ He sped past a room full of people, who were circled around two people. _That must be them! _C. Trunks thought excitedly. 

"Excuse me! Coming through!" he said. "Ow! Watch where you're stepping! EXCUSE ME!"

No one had heard him amongst all the talking, but eventually, he made his way through. "Hey Gohan! Mom told me to come here because Mirai me is here!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, Trunks, he's right over there next to Erasa," Gohan replied, over gasps of air and questions.

"Okay!" he said, walking over to his future self. "Hey Mirai! Need some help?" M. Trunks simply nodded 'yes', with a look that said _Please-Get-Her-Away-From-Me!_

"Hey lady!" the chibi said, "Get away from my other self, or I'll.."

"Or you'll what? Kami-sama! You're even cute when you're little!"

Disgusted by the blonde, C. Trunks had to go to the limit. "Get away from Mirai, or -- I'll poop on you!"

While his future self was struggling with laughter, Erasa made a face and ran away to join the mob around Gohan.

"Thanks, I owe you," M. Trunks said.

Suddenly, a loud **"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"** could be heard, silencing the whole room.

_Oh no,_ thought Gohan, _Is Sharpener missing?_

"Hey Chibi Trunks, did you see a blonde man in the hall?" he questioned.

"Which one?" both Trunks asked.

"Chibi."

"I'm not a chibi!" the smaller one replied.

"Just answer my question!" Gohan said, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. Yes."

"_Great._ Let's go." Gohan said, motioning them towards the hall. The class followed, not wanting to miss out on any of the action. 

Once they reached the Gravity Room, the display before them was very interesting. Vegeta had Sharpener pinned up against the wall by the neck, and Bulma was in a chair, eating popcorn, watching the scene before her unfold. It was very abnormal; after all - a short man had a taller man pinned up against the wall, and the taller man couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh hey guys!" she said happily, "You're just in time for the good part!" She took another handful of popcorn and ate it, and then motioned the visitors to sit down.

"Well look at that, baka. You have a whole audience now to watch you being humiliated." the Prince of the Saiyans said, clearly liking his advantage.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** I'll leave it there, and overnight, I can think of ways Vegeta can torture Sharpener! Hehehe! The field trip shouldn't last any longer, unless I find a way to torture Gohan without anyone finding out other things about him (any suggestions?), because I have to save some secrets for later....  
  
  
  



	4. The Meaning of Intimidation, or Face the...

**A/N:** Okay, so I don't really torture Sharpener here, but once I started typing, it turned to be a whole new thing...I think I'll save him for later...

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Four: The Meaning of Intimidation, or Face the Wrath of Veggie-chan (Part Two)!

Vegeta's smirk widened as his grip on Sharpener tightened, causing the blonde teen to turn deep purple. Once his eyes started to bulge out of his sockets, the helpless class let out a disgusted groan. Videl snapped out of her trance and faced Gohan.

"Aren't you going to do anything?!" she said.

"It might be best if you let Vegeta do his thing while he's mad," he replied, "He gets dangerous at times like these."

"Yeah. Surgeon General's Warning: Messing with Vegeta can result in a missing arm, leg, or other body parts. It may ever result in death," M. Trunks said. The class immediately backed off.

"You forgot blasted into another dimension," added C. Trunks.

"How could you forget?" Gohan said, nodding in agreement.

Videl looked at her friends wide-eyed. "If you're not going to do anything about it, then _I_ will!" Both Trunks looked at her, surprised, but before Gohan had a chance to stop her, a raging Videl ran to Vegeta.

"STOP!" she shouted.

Vegeta's smirk instantly disappeared as he slowly turned to face his intruder. "How _dare_ you interrupt my fun," he said menacingly. 

_Uh oh_, Bulma thought.

"Who do you think you are?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm Satan Videl, and my father defeated Cell!" Videl said. "I challenge you to a spar!"

Vegeta threw back his head and laughed. "_You're_ the spawn of that weakling Hercule? You might as well back off before you die," he replied.

"I never back down from a fight," she said, "and I sure as hell can beat you." Angry, she attempted a punch that was easily blocked by her opponent.

"Not bad for a mere human," he complimented, still laughing at how his victory would be easy. "Now it's my turn." 

"Try all you want, little man. Give me your best shot," Videl replied. Vegeta's head snapped up from his laughing. His demeanor changed - from laughing and now, he looked like a raging bull.

"You'll regret ever saying those words," He said, while he cupped his hands and fired a weak but effective ki blast, completely forgetting about the blonde man that fell to the floor, cowering, too afraid to move. Gohan hurriedly ran to dodge the attack from its victim, and thanks to his super speed, deflected it towards the ceiling, causing a gigantic hole.

"Damn, Vegeta, what was that for?" Gohan asked.

The class gasped in surprise. Did the bookworm of the school just cuss?

"**VEGETA!!!** That's the tenth hole this week!" Bulma shouted, oblivious to the popcorn that fell to the floor. "You could have killed that innocent little girl!"

"She asked for it!" Vegeta whined.

"THAT'S IT!" Bulma yelled, enraged. "One more hole or any bad behavior, and I'm going to have to force you to eat my cooking!"

Vegeta's eyes practically bulged out of its sockets. There was_ no_ way that he was going to eat the slop that his mate passed off as food. The last time he ate Bulma's cooking, he almost chipped his 'proud Saiyan teeth'. Silently, he compromised to behave. "Fine, onna, I'm going to the kitchen," he said, seeing that the Gravity Room hadn't been fixed.

_I thought my dad said those were just light tricks_, Videl thought mentally.

"Okay, class! Let's start that tour of the place, now shall we?" Bulma said, making the whole class sweat-drop anime style. Mr. Fujisawa's group obliged, following the aqua-haired woman, leaving behind M. Trunks, C. Trunks, Videl, Sharpener, and Gohan.

"I'd say that went well," Gohan said.

"Yep. It could've been worse," M. Trunks replied.

"It could've been _worse!?!_" Videl exclaimed. "Exactly HOW?"

"Well, dad could have blasted that S-Sh-S....S-S-Sh...what's his name? Wait! Isn't it Shaper?" C. Trunks questioned.

"Sharpener," Gohan corrected.

"Oh! Like a pencil sharpener?" C. Trunks asked.

"Exactly," Videl answered.

"Well, anyways, my dad could have blasted that Pencil Sharpener guy into oblivion!" C. Trunks exclaimed merrily.

"That _can't_ happen," Videl said, not believing a word that she was hearing, "can it?"

"Believe me, Videl, you have _no_ idea." M. Trunks stated.

"Well, if it can, I'm sure my dad can beat him!" Videl said as a matter-of-factly.

C. and M. Trunks snorted, while Gohan was trying to hold back a frown. Seeing this, Videl got confused. _My dad is the strongest man in the world, right? So why are they acting like he's not?_

"You _still_ haven't told her?" M. Trunks asked, knowing what would happen in the future.

"Why should I?" Gohan replied, confused. "It's not like she'd actually be glad in hearing all that stuff, and besides, it's not like she's going to need to find out about it."

"You never know what might happen," M. Trunks said creepily. "I think I'll stay here longer than I intended..."

"Will you please stop talking LIKE I'M NOT HERE?" Videl shouted, annoyed that she was being ignored. 

"Do you see what you've done?" Gohan said, glaring at M. Trunks, and then looked at Videl. 

Videl sneered, and asked, "Now what is it that you've failed to tell me?"

"Er, look Videl, it's kind of complicated...and it's kind of personal to my family. We don't exactly tell other people everything about us."

"Uh huh," Videl said, raising an eyebrow. "What's so strange about your family anyways?"

"Well, lookie here!" Gohan said, trying to change the subject. "Sharpener is still over there!" 

Videl looked at her blonde friend, and then back at Gohan. "Fine, Son Gohan, if that's the way you'll play. I'll drop the subject this _once_."

"THANK YOU DENDE!" Gohan yelled. "I have to give him more credit!"

"What are we going to do about Sharpener?" M. Trunks inquired.

"Er, Chibi, would you mind getting him?" Gohan said, after he stopped running in circles praising Dende.

"I am not a CHIBI!" C. Trunks said, obvious that he was insulted by the name.

"Then what do you suppose we call you since I'm here?" M. Trunks asked.

"Well, we could call me by what dad calls me!" C. Trunks chirped.

"And what's that?" Videl asked curiously.

"He calls me !@#$% and ^&*!@ and -"

"Oookay, Trunks! Let's just stick with Chibi, okay?" Gohan said, after cutting off C. Trunks.

"Let's just stick with Chibi, okay?" C. Trunks mocked. He walked over to the nearly forgotten blonde, considering what to do with him. Should he drag him back? Should he throw him back? Gohan never said how to bring him back...

"Don't _even_ think about it," Gohan said, seeing the smirk on the little prince.

"You know how to ruin good fun, don't you?" C. Trunks asked, and threw him on his back. He then walked over towards the little circle.

"Okay, since we have everyone, let's say we head back to my class?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. I think I'll add one more chapter to this field trip....

I have a request - if you know Japanese really well, would you mind telling me if this is correct?

Tofu no kada atama wo butsukete shinde shimae - it means 'hit your head on the corner of tofu and die', right?


	5. Omake One: Vegera no Oujo, Princess of t...

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank **Stormlite02** who's idea this is based on...and second of all...I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE! (because you know school started and all and I haven't had time for ANYTHING...) You know school - homework [screw my Algebra teacher], sectionals, and all that after school crap. Anyways, on to the show!

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Omake One: Vegera no Oujo, Princess of the Saiyans

The only thing Vegeta could make out was smoke. Even with his keen sight, humid air and fog clogged up his vision. It had been like this for 5 minutes, and he wasn't sure if he could survive the dense air any longer - they were plugging up his lungs. Waving his arm back and forth in an attempt to clear a path for a third time, but try as he might, he lowered his arms back down in disdain. 

Choosing a corner, or what he thought was a corner, he sat down in, and fell to the floor, gasping for air. He was suffocating from lack of oxygen. It confused him - he'd been in worse conditions, and he'd manage to survive. Taking one last deep breath, his head fell to the floor.

Just then, the thick sheet of humidity cleared up in an instant. His vision was back, better than ever, and air filled his lungs again. 

_Odd._

An interesting scene lay before him - a woman with uncontrollable spiky black-hair, crossing her arms in a manner that Vegeta could immediately recognize, was standing before a man with turquoise-hair. She looked very..err..masculine. The man stood there steamed, obviously angered at what the woman had to say.

"What do you mean you blew up the Gravity Room _again?!_" the man shouted very loudly in the woman's ear.

"Dammit, Man! You think you could scream a little louder?" the woman said, trying to cleanse her ears. "Besides, it's not my fault your idiotic human invention can't even stand my full potential power," she said arrogantly.

"Don't boost your ego even more, Vegera," the man said, rolling his eyes.

Vegeta, who was listening very attentively, took this as a clue to as to exactly where he was. _So this woman's name is Vegera. But that sounds a whole lot like V..e.get.a..._

The realization slowly dawned on him. There was no way that he was a woman! It was a disgrace! Vegeta pulled on his ebony mane and screamed. Loudly.

But then again, if he was a woman, then the Woman was a man. And Kakkarott was a woman.

He broke into a fit of laughter, clutching his stomach, and rolling around on the floor. Vegera and the man's conversation continued.

"Don't just stand there, Man! Go get fixing the Gravity Room!" Vegera ordered.

"I do have better things to do! And for Kami's sake, the name's_ Bulmo. **B-U-L-M-O.**_ Got it?" Bulma's counterpart said. "Sometimes I don't get what I ever saw in you."

"Was it my radiant and beautiful features?" Vegera said, purring.

"Don't hold your breath." Bulmo retorted.

"Hn. Whatever. Just fix the damn machine," Vegera replied.

At this precise moment, a little lavender-haired girl came running into the room. She was obviously Trunks' female self. _Hn. The brat would die before he saw this._

"Daddy! Mommy ate all the food in the fridge again, and now I don't have any more food to eat!" the girl whined. Vegera sneered, while the girl continued. "And who's the man on the floor?"

"What man, honey?" Bulmo asked, placing the back of his palm on the girl's forehead. Maybe she was sick and imagining things.

_She can see me? _Vegeta questioned. He remembered one time when Trunks went through faze where he had an invisible friend. An imaginary friend, to be precise. Maybe he was an imaginary friend. _Never in my life have I been insulted! I am no imaginary friend! If they can't see me, I'll make sure they can!_

"Brat, what are you talking about?" Vegera asked.

"You mean you can't see him? He's right there!" Trunks' counterpart said, pointing directly at Vegeta.

"Baka. Don't point your finger at royalty," the Ouji said.

"And he acts like mom too. He said something about pointing and royalty."

"Trunksa, are you sure you're okay?" Bulmo asked, concerned.

"Stop pestering the Brat," Vegera said to Bulmo, and then turned directly to Trunksa. "Now where is this 'man'?"

"He's right there!" Trunksa said, pointing at Vegeta again. The Ouji, obviously irritated at the finger pointed at him, got up, grabbed the innocent girl's finger, and flung her into the wall. _She is part Saiyan, right? No harm in that,_ Vegeta thought.

"I told you never to point your finger at royalty," Vegeta said coldly. 

Bulmo gasped, and ran to his daughter. "Trunksa, are you okay? That's some strong imaginary friend you got there!" he said, searching through the rubble.

"I AM NO IMAGINARY FRIEND!" Vegeta shouted, enraged. Obviously Bulmo and Vegera heard him, because they turned to face him. They both held shocked faces. "What?"

Vegera's eyes became the size of small slits. "Who are you?"

Vegeta's eyes mimicked the action. "I am Vegeta no Ouji, Prince of the Saiyans. I am a Saiya-jin, and I am from the Planet Vegeta. I guess that makes you Vegera no Oujo, Princess of the Saiyans. You are a Saiya-jin, and are from the Planet Vegera."

Vegera held a surprised face. "How did you know?"

"I've figured out that this place is where everyone is of the opposite sex," he replied.

"I think we better go visit Denda," Bulmo said, adding his two-cents worth.

"Hn. Whatever," Vegeta and Vegera said at the same time.

-------------------------------------

**Later, on Denda's Lookout...**

The entire Z-Senshi was gathered there - Goka, Gohana, Gotena, Cho-Cho, Piccola, Krillina, 18, Yamchaa, Tiena, Chaoutza, Bulmo, Vegera, Trunksa, and last but certainly no least, Vegeta. Vegeta started laughing as soon as he saw his rival's counterpart. I mean really - Goku as a _woman_? Could she _even_ cook? I don't think so. Denda was completely baffled and what exactly was happening now.

"Maybe Shina has something to do with this?" Denda offered.

"No way! Shina's too nice to do that!" Goka said.

"You never know, Goka," Yamchaa answered.

"Then maybe Shenlonga?" Tiena added.

_Dende and Piccolo are women!_ Vegeta involuntarily thought, and soon laughed. Dende, he hadn't laughed this much in years!

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulmo asked.

"Tell me, Denda, I thought Nameks were asexual. How can you be so feminine?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes it is true we are asexual," the Namek said as a matter-of-factly, "but that does not mean we can not choose which gender we would rather be. Piccola and I have decided we like the female gender better, and therefore, we can be looked on as women."

"Then what about the genie? Mr. Popo?" 

"Don't you mean Mrs. Popo?" Denda corrected, clearly confused.

"Yes, yes! Could I see her?" Vegeta managed to say in between laughs.

Denda arched an eyebrow. (**A/N: **Does he even have one?) "Of course, though I do not see the purpose of it. Mrs. Popo? Mr. Vegeta would like to see you."

Slowly, the black genie appeared. She was slimmer, but still not tall. She also had full red lips, and long curly eyelashes. As soon as Vegeta caught sight of the lips, he started laughing again.

Everyone looked at him funny, and Goka's stomach chose to ruin Vegeta's rampage of laughter.

"I think we better go. Cho-Cho's gonna cook up a mean meal tonight!" Goka chirped. Anything that had to deal with food made her happy.

-------------------------------------

**The Mall...**

After Goka had left the Lookout, everyone else soon followed suit. Bulmo had offered to let the Ouji stay at Capsule Corporations until everything was figured out. Vegeta reluctantly agreed, seeing as there was no other choice, except stay with Kakkarot's female self and his harpy of a mate. He was pretty sure that 'Cho-Cho' still retained that loud wench-like voice.

So here they were, Bulmo, Trunksa, Vegera, and Vegeta, in a department store in the mall. Bulmo had decided that Vegeta needed some clothes - after all, he might be staying for a while. Vegera reluctantly agreed, and Vegeta despised shopping, but he did need some clothes, so he agreed too.

Bulmo held out a black shirt and khaki pants in front of Vegeta's face. "How about these?"

"Sure,...Man, just hurry up," he replied, thinking about what he should call the Man, since he very well can't call him Woman.

"Sheesh, you're just like Vegera. Cashier! We'll get this too!" Bulmo shouted.

Soon they left the store, and Trunksa had asked for some ice cream. Bulmo handed his daughter some money, while they continued shopping.

They came upon a really pink store, and Bulmo suddenly got all sly. "How about we go in here?"

Vegera looked inside the store, and her face was struck with fear. "I. Refuse. To. Wear. Such. Contraptions," she said.

"Aww, come on you party pooper!" Bulmo said, dragging Vegera into the store.

_Ah yes, Victoria's Secret. Never did figure out what the secret was..._

Vegeta walked into the store, curious about how he would look in...lingerie. Vegeta mentally chuckled. Wouldn't he be too masculine, even in his female self?

Suddenly, his mind became warped. All there was - or all he could make out - was that everything was pitch black. A constant beeping noise could be heard, annoying him immensely.

_Kuso! I wanted to laugh some more..._

-------------------------------------

Vegeta woke up, and incinerated the alarm clock, figuring that the Onna would have no problem fixing it.

"Onna! ONNA! Wake up!" he said, while he shook her up.

"Hmm...let me sleep...."

"Woman! Go make me breakfast!"

"Can't you make your own breakfast? I'm not your servant," Bulma replied, wanting to get some shut-eye.

"NO! I am the Saiya-jin no -"

"Ouji, yes I know, and you refuse to make your own breakfast because I am you humble maid. Whatever, hold your horses," Bulma cutted while getting out of bed.

_Things are finally back to normal, _the Prince thought, relieved.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** My attempt at a Vegeta humor thing. Not so great, but hey, if it makes you laugh, I've achieved my goal. The names were stupid, yes, I know that. Anyways, I'm thinking about adding another omake where everyone is a vegetable! (Don't you think it's odd that they created Saiyan names from vegetables? I mean seriously - how weird is that?) I can see it now - Piccolo the Pickle! (Don't anyone ever copy my idea!)

Oujo _does_ mean Princess, correct?

You know those stories that have like 1000+ reviews? I wish that were me! That would be sooo cool...O_o

Anyways, don't expect chapters really soon, I've got stuff to do! Until next time! Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Leaving Capsule Corporations, or Dende's...

**A/N:** Okay, so a lot of you seemed confused because of the last chapter. Vegeta had a dream that everyone was the opposite gender of who they usually are. I PROMISE you that chapter had a purpose in the story, because Vegeta and Vegera WILL meet again, and this time, there will be some Gohan torturing. I just wanted to give you an explanation of who Vegera is before she appears in the story and actually has a part. Anyways, on to the story!

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Five: Leaving Capsule Corporations, or Dende's Plan B: Teachers on Strike

Gohan and Co. made their way back to Bulma, where she was just finishing a lecture over the physics of science. Everyone looked bored, even Mr. Fujisawa, and Vegeta was nowhere in sight. Gohan, Videl, Sharpener, M. Trunks, and C. Trunks took their places respectively along with the rest of the class. Bulma nodded her head in acknowledgement, and resumed her speech.

"Does mom have to be so boring around people who don't _know_?" C. Trunks whispered.

"What do you mean by people who don't _know_?" Videl inquired suspiciously.

"Eh..nothing Videl! He means people who don't know that....Vegeta...is not Trunks's father!" Gohan sweat-dropped, trying to make an excuse, but forgot that Vegeta not being Trunks's father had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Bulma was 'boring'.

"What are you talking about, Gohan? Dad is my dad!! I am the Prince of the S-"

"You're the Prince of What?" Videl said, raising her eyebrow.

"He's the Prince of S-Smishmedad! Yeah! Smishmedad! His own little world in his own little head!" Gohan exclaimed, giving a death glare that headed in the chibi's direction, shuting him up immediately.

"Nice save," M. Trunks said, whispering so low that only Saiyan ears could hear.

"You try to come up with something," Gohan replied.

"And that, class, is why science is the most important thing to know!" Bulma chirped, signaling that her droned lecture was now over.

Just then, Gohan, M. Trunks, and C. Trunks' stomachs growled. Loudly. Gohan and M. Trunks blushed, while C. Trunks took his cue.

"I'm hungry, hear me roar!" C. Trunks yelled. "Mom, can we eat now?"

"Saiyans and their stupid appetite..." Bulma muttered. "Well now class, I guess it is time for lunch, let me go get my food capsules since Gohan is here. Along with three more special people who need lots and lots of food...you're free to go anywhere in here, except for the Gravity Room, the bedrooms, and the science lab. I'll call you when lunch is ready."

"Why would she need all that food? There's only 15 people here," Videl said, obviously never seeing a Saiyan's appetite.

"You'll see later," M. Trunks replied.

"Whatever," Videl muttered underneath her breath.

Erasa saw her 'beef-cake' and ran over to M. Trunks. Trunks, seeing this, ran away just in the nick of time. C. Trunks, wanting to know about his future, sped after himself. "Rats," Erasa said, "and I thought I had him this time too."

"So where do you want to go?" Videl asked.

"Anywhere, as long as I'm away from the scary guy," Sharpener said.

"So you do speak!" Videl retorted.

"Shut up. At least I'm still alive," he replied.

"Really? I thought you said you could 'take him on easy'!" Videl laughed.

"I told you so," Gohan said as a matter-of-factly. "Next time you'll know to listen to me."

"Pssh. Whatever."

"I feel like taking someone on for a good spar," Videl hinted.

"What about sparring me?" Sharpener asked.

"I don't think so Pencil Boy," Videl replied, "What about you Gohan?"

Gohan and the rest of the group were very surprised that Videl had even offered to fight him. "Me? I don't think so, Videl..."

"Why not? This way, I can see what other things you're hiding from me." 

"Yeah, Nerd Boy, why don't you show us what you're made of? Or is the Bookworm too chicken to fight?" Sharpener insulted.

Seeing as how he wasn't exactly going to win this fight, he said, "Sure why not. Let's go to the backyard."

-------------------------------------

Videl sunk down in her fighting stance, while Gohan thought of how to make the outcome of this fight normal. _Should I lose on purpose, or should I let her down easy? If I win, she'll definitely suspect something, she's the daughter of Satan Hercule!_

Meanwhile, Videl thought, _I wonder if he's a good fighter...hopefully he'll put up a good fight, there's a lot of people starting to crowd around us..._

"When I count to three, start the fight," Sharpener said. "Ready? One...Two...Three!"

Videl sped up to Gohan as fast as she could, while Gohan lowered his ki to match hers. Videl's fist connected with the Demi-Saiyan's gut, and he was sent flying to the ground. _She's stronger than I thought,_ Gohan said mentally. _Maybe I should give her a challenge._

"That was a good punch, Videl, but now it's my turn," Gohan smirked. He lowered his ki even further, being careful not to hurt her. He sent a series of punches that were very slow compared to what he was used to, but were barely blocked by Videl. He managed to land a kick, that made Videl lose her balance.

_What the hell? How did he get so strong?_Videl thought. _I must be losing my strength._ She jumped back up, to see a sneering Gohan. His Saiyan side was really kicking in, and his mind was telling him to end this fight. _I can't do that! People will think there's something wrong here!_ he debated. _I just can't win this fight! What am I going to do?_

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_ Videl ran to Gohan again, this time sending all her strength. She didn't get it - Gohan was blocking all her attempts to hit him, but it looked like he wasn't even trying._ He looks like he's bored!_

Gohan was brainstorming ways to make himself look normal. _Should I 'accidentally' trip and give her an advantage? Kami, help me!_

Gohan was happy that Dende was on his side today, because just as he thought that, Bulma came running out. "Sorry it took me so long, guys! Lunch time!"

_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ "Well, I'm sorry Videl, but my stomach's been starving for the past hour, so if you don't mind, I'd like to eat."

Videl frowned. She never liked to leave a match unfinished. She noticed then that she was a little bit hungry too, and her stomach slightly growling gave it away. "Okay, sure, but we have to finish this sometime," she replied, dropping out of her stance. "Let's go."

Gohan thanked the Namek again, and headed towards the circle where Erasa and Sharpener were located. "That was a good match, Gohan," Erasa complimented. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've been doing martial arts my whole life. I've gotten a little bit rusty for the last seven years, but it's enough to get me by."

_He's rusty? I don't happen to think so - if Bulma hadn't come out and called for lunch, I would have been beaten!_ Videl thought.

Gohan's stomach rumbled, signaling that it was ready to be fed. "Can we eat now?"

-------------------------------------

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener sat, gasping at Gohan, M. Trunks, and C. Trunks. Never had they seen anyone eat so much! They were probably on their sixtieth helping in two minutes. Vegeta was close by, eating at the same proportions. Where did these people come from?

"Hey Gohan, aren't you full yet?" Videl asked.

"Naw, I'm just getting started!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it looks like I need a couple more tables," Bulma inquired while walking past the group. "And a nice trip to the grocery store too."

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener nodded, while the three Demi-Saiyans finished their meal. Fifteen minutes later, two purple-haired boys and a black-haired teenager were laying down on the grass, rubbing their tummies. "That was great, Bulma! Maybe Dad, Goten, and I should come over sometime," Gohan said.

"Oh no you don't. I still need to make that trip to the grocery, and I have Vegeta, C. Trunks, and not to mention M. Trunks to feed now! If you and your dad _and_ your brother come over, you'll have to bring your mother too! Plus, I ordered all this stuff from a nearby restaurant, because you know how well my cooking skills are," Bulma said sheepishly.

Gohan was about to reply, but was interrupted by his teacher. "Now class, it's about time we go home. Everyone load the buses and thank Mrs. Briefs for letting us tour Capsule Corporations!" Mr. Fujisawa said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs," Videl commented. "It was really nice being here."

"Always my pleasure, Ms. Videl, and please call me Bulma. Maybe you should come over with Gohan sometime," Bulma replied. "It's always nice having _normal_ company."

"Aww, come on, Bulma, I'm not that bad, am I?" Gohan whined, giving her the Son-Puppy-Dog-Look™.

"Don't give me that look, Gohan. Now get going! Chi-Chi's gonna get mad if you don't come home on time!"

Gohan's class made their way to the buses, while Bulma, C. Trunks, and M. Trunks waved good-bye. Vegeta muttered something about 'incompetent humans' and walked inside the house. _At least nothing wrong happened this time,_ Gohan thought.

-------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, on Dende's Lookout**

_Don't think you have it so good,_ Dende thought, drinking a magarita. _That was the least I could do for all I'm going to do next. There's more where this came from..._

Dende sat on his lawn chair, with a pair of sunglasses on his eyes. He was enjoying torturing Gohan, and this was only the beginning. _I better start packing really soon, unless I want to face Gohan when he's really mad. Everyone knows what happens when he's mad...look at Cell,_ he thought, involuntaringly shivering. _Don't exactly want that to happen to me..._

The black genie approached Dende, thinking that the Namek probably lost his sanity, torturing Gohan. Dende should fear his life. "Don't you think you're going a little over the edge?"

"Not at all, Mr. Popo, in fact, I've got another plan up my sleeve. It's time to carry out Plan B: Teachers On Strike."

-------------------------------------

**One Week Later...**

Gohan had woken up to the same ritual - Goten pounced on his back like there was no tomorrow, and his mother greeting him downstairs while he ate his breakfast.

"Oh - and honey, Bulma said to stop by her place and pick up M. Trunks, he's going to school with you now! Isn't that great? You'll have more friends!"

"Mirai is going to school now?" Goku asked.

"How come Trunks has a future self and I don't?" Goten whined.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Goku answered.

"Well, I'm off now, don't want to be late for school." Gohan changed into his Saiyaman costume and flew as fast as he could towards Bulma's house, which took him about ten minutes. M. Trunks was already waiting for Gohan on the front lawn. "Why do you wear that ridiculous outfit?" Mirai inquired.

"I don't exactly want people to know that I can fly," Gohan said cooly. "Now let's go."

Mirai and Gohan walked to school, and Gohan was catching Mirai up on what was happening. Gohan was about to say something, when something caught his eye. They were in front of the school now, and there was a mob of teachers circling the roof, carrying signs that said 'Teachers On Strike!' and 'Higher Pay, We'll Teach Today!'. "What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"The teachers are on strike. Something about raising their pay," a boy answered. "Here's your schedule for today." He handed Mirai and Gohan a slip of paper.

_Since the teachers are on strike, we will have substitutes for every class. We have listed all the classes here and their substitutes. I apologize for any inconvience._

Principal Terada

**Home Economics:** Son Chi-Chi

**Science:** Briefs Bulma

**Math:** Krillin

**History:** Satan Hercule (**A/N:** Guess what he's gonna do for the entire period?)

_Lunch_

**Physical Education:** Son Goku, Briefs Vegeta, Yamcha

**Sex Education:** Master Roshi (**A/N:** hahaha! watch out!)

**English:** Eighteen

Gohan gawked at the piece of paper before him. _I swear, Dende, if anything goes wrong I will kill you!_

"Well, Gohan, it seems like today's your lucky day!" Mirai exclaimed sarcastically. "We better get to class, the bell's supposed to ring in ten minutes."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Gohan mumbled, as he walked like a zombie inside the school.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hahaha! Master Roshi! I'll try to update soon! Puh-lease review! 


	7. Home Economics, or Invention of the Crun...

**A/N:** GOMEN!!! Sorry for taking so long, but I've had a lot of things to do...I'll try my best every now and then to update...I've been experimenting with an Inuyasha and Bulma/Vegeta fic...oh yes! Question! Would you people like a Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament thing in here!? I'll somehow try to squeeze it in if you guys want it...AND I'LL RESURRECT FRIEZA OR CELL...OR MAYBE EVEN THE GINYU FORCE [and I need all the names because I forgot them, excluding Captain Ginyu because it's a given and Jeice] !! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Six: Home Economics, or Invention of the Crunchy Jello

As Gohan continued his slow-paced walk through the hallways, a group of two blondes and a black-haired girl walked up to the pair. Videl noticed Gohan's terrified look and asked, "Hey Mirai, what's wrong with Gohan?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," replied Trunks, "He's just a little...shocked."

"Who wouldn't be?" Sharpener questioned. "We're meeting Bulma again, and then we get to see Yamcha, Master Roshi, and THE Son Goku!!! Hey, maybe I can get some fighting tips from him..."

At the mention of _Master Roshi_, Gohan's head perked up. His eyes began to tear up - this day was _not_ going to be good.

"This is going to be the worst day of my life," muttered Gohan, as Mirai's head nodded in agreement.

"I see you're finally awake," Videl said. "We better get to first period."

"Sure, but we have to go to the front office first to get Mirai's schedule," Gohan said, waving the three teenagers goodbye.

The bell rang, and the two demi-saiyans made their way to the front office while trying to evade the students who were rushing to get to their first period class. When they finally saw the front desk, they both noticed a plump lady dressed in pink. Her red hair was piled up like a pinapple, and she wore thick pink-rimmed glasses. She was chewing a huge wad of gum, obviously absorbed in whatever magazine she was reading.

"Excuse me ma'am," Gohan interrupted, "but my friend here is new to the school, and he needs a schedule."

Peering above the article she was reading, she arched an eyebrow. "What's his name?" she asked, as the disgusting stench of stale bubble gum filled the air. Thanks to their superior sense of smell, Gohan and Mirai had to shift their heads to the side and inhale deeply the left-over pure air. Mirai breathed a little too deeply, which caused him to choke on the air. 

While this was happening, Gohan turned to face the woman with foul breath, who didn't even seem to notice Mirai's suffocation. "The name's Mirai," he responded.

Typing Mirai's name into the school database, the plump lady chewed her piece of bubble gum some more, opening her mouth every few seconds, to which Gohan and Mirai began to cough again. _Man, has this lady even thought about a breath freshener?_ Gohan thought.

"Here you go sweetie," she said, producing one last breath of dirty air before both teenagers left the area.

Mirai still had tears in his eyes from his coughing fit, but he managed to say, "I thought I was going to die!!" while pounding his chest with his fist.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one," Gohan replied. "Since you seem to have the same schedule as me, let's get to home economics before mom has a fit."

Both Gohan and Mirai shivered and winced as a picture of Chi-Chi's frying pan popped in their minds. No, they don't want to end up like that....

Nearing the room, Gohan heard a shout of excitement. **"NIII-CHAAAAAN!!"** Goten shouted, as he latched himself on Gohan's leg.

"Hey Squirt, what's up?" Gohan replied.

"Nothing much, but I think Mom's mad because she's coming our way...WITH A FRYING PAN!! DUCK GOHAN!! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!"

Unfortunately for our hero, it was too late. In fact, Chi-Chi was so mad that she bopped him twice.

"Geez, what was that for? That really hurt!" exclaimed Gohan.

"That, mister, was for being late to my class!" Chi-Chi turned to Mirai and hit him square on the head. "That was for being late to my class also!" Chi-Chi then turned to Goten, who cowered in fear. She also slammed the frying pan. "And that was for disrupting my class!!"

"Excuse me Miss, but why are you doing that?" asked Videl. "You're abusing your own students! You know you could get sued for that?"

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Gohan and Goten are my sons, and Mirai is a very close friend," Chi-Chi replied calmly. "So I guess that exempts me from being sued."

"YOU'RE GOHAN'S MOM?!?" Sharpener exclaimed from the back of the room.

"Why yes, I am. Got a problem with that?" she asked, raising her infamous weapon of terror.

"Er..no," Sharpener immediately quieted down.

"That's what I thought!" Chi-Chi barked, "Now take your seats Gohan, Mirai, and Goten!"

"Yes ma'am," they all replied.

"The first lesson in getting a husband: always keep a frying pan handy!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. The girls in the class immediately took out notepads that came out of nowhere, and began taking notes.

A girl raised her hand and said, "Wouldn't the frying pans hurt them a little?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Maybe you guys should stick to...spatulas. Yes, spatulas will do." The girls again took out their erasers and began correcting the mistake. Gohan sighed. What was she trying to do? Endanger all males of having a disfigured head?

"Now that _that_ is over, let's begin today's lesson. Pair into groups of two of the opposite sex!" Chi-Chi said, winking at Gohan.

Gohan looked nervously around the room. He guessed it was one of those days when his mom was preparing to see who he would marry according to who his partner was. He sighed. He smiled at Videl, who smiled back and walked towards him.

"So she's your mom, eh?" Videl asked.

"Yup. Don't be surprised if she comes over here and asks you if you're my girlfriend and if we're giving her grandchildren, ok?"

Videl raised an eyebrow, but decided to agree. _Grandchildren??_ she thought. _Ha, as if that would ever happen. _

"Oh Gohan!! Who's that precious girl standing next to you?" Chi-Chi screamed from across the room.

"It's just Videl, mom," Gohan replied.

Chi-Chi ran to where Gohan was standing, and stared deep into Videl's eyes. Videl raised an eyebrow again, and Chi-Chi stood back and screamed happily. Gohan clutched his ears, as Chi-Chi yelled, **"I'M GOING TO HAVE GRANDCHILDREN!!!"**

Gohan sighed again, and Videl glared back at all the guys who were staring at her and Gohan. Acting like none of that had happened, Chi-Chi gave out orders to the class again. "I'm going to give all you you an easy assignment that even a baby could do!" she smiled happily again at the word _baby_ and looked at Gohan and Videl. Looking back to the class she said, "You're all going to make jello! Ingredients and recipes can be found on your tables! You have exactly 30 minutes to do so!"

"Jello couldn't be too hard," Gohan said. "Let's start!"

-------------------------------------

**Twenty-Five Minutes Later...**

Videl stared back at their creation. It certainly didn't _look_ like jello, but maybe it tasted like jello. Watching as a part of the top slid all the way down to the bottom of the plate, she scratched that thought. The core of their creation looked completely solid, but everything around it was gelatin. _Odd._ She sighed, and looked to see what Gohan was doing about this.

Gohan was repeatedly banging his head against the counter. It had been five minutes since he had started, and he had been receiving stares from everyone in the class. He could also be heard threatening Kami-sama very loudly.

As he looked towards the sky, he yelled, "I swear to Shenlong that if this doesn't turn out right, you're as good as a Kami-burger!"

Walking towards Erasa, who was paired up with Sharpener, Videl asked, "Why is he threatening Kami-sama like that?"

"I dunno," Erasa replied.

"Maybe he's gone mental," Sharpener added. "I mean, no one actually knows Kami-sama."

Thanks to his superior sense of hearing, Gohan had heard his friends talk about him. "I HAVE NOT GONE MENTAL!" he defended, and went back to banging his head against the counter. Videl was surprised that he didn't have a single dent on his forehead. He had been forcing his head against the counter pretty hard. _Maybe he has a thick skull,_ she thought.

Chi-Chi had been walking around the classroom giving out grades to various jello. Goten was walking alongside his mother as the official taste-tester. He was proud of his job and was glad that he could finally do what he did best.

Finishing their analysis of Sharpener and Erasa's jello, Chi-Chi and Goten walked over to Gohan and Videl. Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow, and Goten was excited about tasting his brother's creation. _It can't be that bad,_ Chi-Chi thought.

"I need you to watch over Goten the whole day, Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "He's becoming extremely hyper from all the sugar, and I don't I can handle him."

Gohan looked up from the table, and said, "Sure, whatever," before resuming to what he had been doing for the past five minutes.

"Goten, come taste this!" Chi-Chi commanded.

Goten walked hesitantly towards their jello, and ate the whole entire thing in one bite. _What in the world?_ thought Videl. Chi-Chi and Gohan seemed unfazed at what Goten had just done. Goten started chewing.

_Chewing? You don't need to chew jello,_Videl thought.

Goten opened his mouth. "Ma, I think I chipped a tooth," he said.

The bell rang at that precise moment, as Gohan walked out of the room. Goten chased after him.

"Remind me to pay a little visit to Dende later," Gohan told Goten.

"Okay!" he chirped.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** I kinda thought this chapter sucked...but review please!!!! Pretty please? 


	8. Science, or WHAT THE HELL?

**A/N:** I still need more votes on whether on not to add a part four (the Tenkaichi Budokai), so tell me if you're up for it or not..I'd appreciate it! ^___^

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Seven: Science, or WHAT THE HELL?!

As Orange Star High School students scrambled to their second period class, Gohan walked very slowly, Mirai at his right, and Goten on his left. He had his head in his hands, and wished the day was over. It was only the morning, and yet he was _sure_ he had been given an F by his own mother.

Videl, on the other hand, was wondering about Gohan while walking with Sharpener and Erasa. Why was he acting so strangely? Why was he threatening Kami? Sharpener was actually right for once - no one _actually_ knew _the_ real Kami-sama...right? Maybe it was the personal family stuff Gohan was talking about. Maybe it was some person that he knew that was named Kami that could've caused all this. _What the heck am I thinking? I've gone way in over my head..._ The way things were going since the beginning of the day, she didn't know anything about Gohan anymore...his own mother hits him on the head with a frying pan, which would make a normal human lose their consciousness, but for him, it only seemed like it only stung a little.

"Hey Erasa," Videl said, looking to her right, "Don't you think it's odd that getting hit on the head by a frying pan only stings Gohan? I mean, normally, wouldn't you like lose your consciousness?"

"I don't really think his mom hits him that hard," the blonde replied. "I mean, that would be like seriously abusing your children right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Videl muttered.

Meanwhile, in Gohan's head, he was praying to King Yemma, since it was practically hopeless praying to the person who's torturing you. _Please don't let anything happen, please don't let anything happen, PLEASE don't let anything happen!_ he screamed in his mind.

"Hey nii-chan," Goten chirped, "why are you looking like that?"

"It's nothing, Goten," he replied. "What do we have next? Science, right? Bulma can't be that bad..."

"You never know," Mirai said.

"Thanks a lot, Mirai," Gohan mumbled.

As the tardy bell rang, Gohan, Mirai, Sharpener, Erasa and Videl took their seats while Goten ran off to C. Trunks, who was being yelled at by his mother.

"What have I told you about threatening other defenseless people?" questioned Bulma.

"But Ma, he said I looked like a weakling! I just wanted to prove him wrong!" retorted Trunks. "Besides, it's _his_ fault for threatening _me_ like that."

Bulma sighed, and shooed Trunks away when she saw Goten approach. The two small but powerful demi-saiyans ran to the back Gohan's table.

"Hey Goten, don't you think my future self is cool?" Trunks asked.

"It's not fair Trunks!" Goten whined. "_I_ want a Mirai-me too!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool...I mean just look at him! He looks like _me_!!" exclaimed Trunks, earning a raised eyebrow from Mirai. _I guess I really was immature back then_, thought Mirai. He sighed, and turned back to his lecturing mother.

"You know what?" Trunks said so quietly that not even a Saiyan's ear could hear them, "I've got a plan! All we hafta do is go back home and use my mom's time travel machine! We can get you a Mirai Goten!"

"Wow Trunks, you're so smart," praised Goten. "Let's go!"

"But we have to be _unsuspicious_," replied Trunks. "You do know what that means, right?"

Goten nodded, even though he knew that he didn't know what such a big word meant. He followed Trunks as he tiptoed quietly to the front of Gohan's desk. Trunks pulled Gohan's sleeve, and got his attention.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks said suavely, "Me and Goten are going to be right back, okay?"

"Where are you two going?" Gohan asked suspiciously.

Trunks thought for a moment. "Only to get something from home that I need like _right now_," he replied.

"And what would that be?" Gohan questioned, not believing a word that was coming out of Trunks' mouth.

Goten chirped in happily. "Well ya see, Trunks kinda peed in his pants and he needs new clothes!"

Trunks turned beet red and looked like he was going to kill Goten. _But it does make sense_, he thought. _Maybe I can pay him back later_...

Gohan looked like he still didn't believe a word, but let them go incase they were telling the truth. _They can't do anything wrong in just ten minutes, right?_ he thought.

The two little saiyans quickly ran out of Orange Star High School. As soon as they were out of sight, they both took to the air.

"Gee Goten, did you really have to say that I peed in my pants? I mean, if you peed in your pants, and someone just blurted it out loud, wouldn't _you_ be embarrased?"

said Trunks. 

"I'm sorry Trunks but I always pee in _my_ pants and it always sends me to my room to change, so I thought it would work!" exclaimed Goten. "It always works!"

Trunks slapped his forehead, and continued on their journey. "Ya know what, Goten?"

"What?" Goten said, giving Trunks his undivided attention.

"I think we should make Gohan embarrassed from now on," Trunks replied. "We still owe him from what he did to us last time!"

"Ya," Goten replied, "but wouldn't he kill us after the day was over? I mean, he's way too strong for both of us. And plus, you know what happened the last time he got really mad..."

Trunks choked on air. Only a few days ago, Goten and himself had seen Gohan talking with Videl on the phone. They immediately decided to make fun of him, chanting _"Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ which had resulted in both of them almost having their heads blown off by a Masenko. He hadn't thought of that..._But it'd be sooo worth it!_ he said in his mind. _That wedgie wasn't exactly the loveliest feeling in the world..._

"Naw," said Trunks," Gohan wouldn't _really_ kill us. Even though he's been close...I mean come on - - your mom's going to hit him so many times, and even if they wish us back with the dragonballs, by the time we probably do get back, there's going to be a huge dent in his head...and Videl won't love him anymore because he'll be deformed!"

"Yeah, you're right, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

Both demi-saiyans landed on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. "Follow me and don't make a sound!" Trunks whispered harshly.

-------------------------------------

**Eight Minutes Later...**

"Hurry up, Trunks!" said Goten, "Just start pressing buttons!"

Trunks and Goten had successfully made their way to Bulma's time travel machine without getting caught by Dr. Briefs or his wife, or even anyone from the Z-senshi. They had both thought that odd, since they were always caught some time or another, but maybe Dende was on their side.

"Okay! Here goes!" exclaimed Trunks. "Let's try this one, that one, and the blue one!"

The big machine started sputtering out smoke, while sparks flew everywhere. While this was happening, a smoky figure started coughing. If it was possible, this person stood proud in their coughing fit. "What the hell?" said 'it'.

"Hey Trunks," said Goten innocently, "that doesn't sound like something I would say."

"Let's see who it is!" Trunks answered.

They both ran up to the still coughing figure. "Hey Person, who are you?" inquired Goten.

Trunks started examining the person's physical traits. Seeing that it was a woman, Trunks said, "Hey Goten, it's a woman!"

"Hn," said the little black-haired boy, "She looks awfully familiar.."

"Really?" replied Trunks, taking note of the woman's face. _She does look familiar...almost like my.._

**_"DAD?!?"_** exclaimed Trunks. 

"How could it be your dad when it's a _woman_?" Goten asked, looking more carefully at the woman's face. "But now that you saw it, she does look like Vegeta!" 

"I am not your dad," said the figure. "My name is Vegera, and I am the Princess of all Saiyans!"

Both kids started laughing. _Is she for real?_ thought Trunks. _Dad would freak!_ "_You_? The Princess of all Saiyans! Haha!" he said, pointing a finger at Vegera. "Wait till you meet my dad!"

"And who exactly is your dad?" Vegera said.

"Vegeta! The Prince of all Saiyans!" Goten replied.

"Oh really now?" asked Vegera. "I do believe I met him once."

"You've met _dad_?" said Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! Before you get in a deep conversation, how about getting a Mirai-me?" Goten whined.

"Alright, alright, gosh Goten. Can we talk when you meet Dad?" Trunks asked, turning to Vegera.

"Whatever."

"This time push this button, that one, and the PURPLE button!" exclaimed Goten.

"Yeah, yeah." Again, the smoke-and-sparks thing happened, and this time, a male figure stepped through. He had purple hair, and looked older than Trunks and M. Trunks, but had the same physical features.

"Hey no fair!! How come you get another Mirai-you?" chirped Goten.

"Because I'm better than you!" said Trunks. "What do we call him? Mirai-Mirai-Trunks?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. I just want a Mirai-me!" yelled Goten.

"Are you guys getting into trouble _again_?" said MM. Trunks. "And who's that woman over there that looks like dad?"

"Oh that's just the womanly form of Dad. Stand over there before Goten blows a circuit," replied Trunks, eyeing Goten who was currently bouncing off the walls because he still hadn't gotten a Mirai-self.

"Okay..let's see...I'm going to press this button, that button...and the black button!" said Trunks. For the third time, the smoke-and-spark thing happened, and a male figure stepped out. He had uncontrollable black spiky hair, which mimicked Goku's when he was younger.

"FINALLY!!" yelled Goten. "A Mirai-me!!!"

-------------------------------------

**Five minutes later...**

After getting acquainted with Goten's Mirai-self, Trunks and Goten managed to convince them to stay for one day. As soon as they both muttered something about torturing Gohan, M. Goten, MM. Trunks, and Vegera immediately agreed to stay.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had felt a strong ki power heading towards the school. After finally letting some of his students rest after doing 2,000 push-ups, he decided to go towards the power. Telling Goku and Yamcha that he was going 'out', he noted that the ki level was very close to his, and if he didn't know any better, it almost felt the same.

Suddenly, his son popped out of nowhere. "Hey Dad!" Trunks chirped. "Me and Goten went to find a Mirai Goten, and I got another Mirai-me! Isn't that great?"

"Hn," replied Vegeta. "Now get out of my way."

"Oh!" said Trunks. "And we also brought you a present!" Trunks hopped down the hallway and headed for the doors. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but finally decided to follow the purple-haired saiyan. As soon as he got outside, his eyes bulged out of their sockets, while his jaw fell to the floor.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Ah...guess who he saw? (It's very obvious) Sorry for the delay in posting! 


	9. Science Part B, or Sharpener's Great Pic...

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Eight: Science Part B, or Sharpener's Great Pick-Up Lines

Vegeta's roar echoed off the walls as a second passed.

Two. Three. Four - and five. But before it could reach six, Vegera broke the silence. "So we meet again, eh?" she said, her mouth slowly molding into a smirk. "Maybe next time I'll bring Bulmo and Trunksa."

Vegeta was flabbergasted. _What the frick? I thought that was a dream!_ he thought. Goten, Trunks, M. Goten, and MM. Trunks watched with amusement in their eyes from the sidelines. Yes, it was definitely interesting - a female Vegeta. If they didn't know any better, they would've started cat calls, but their fear of getting a disfigured face from the likes of Vegeta saved them. But who was Bulmo and Trunksa? A _male_ Bulma and a _female_ Trunks? Isn't a female Vegeta just enough?

"You mean there's a female us?" C. Trunks asked, pointing to himself, M. Trunks, and MM. Trunks.

Vegeta, finally waking up from his reverie spoke up. "Of course, you overgrown brat. Just like there's a female version of me," he said, pausing while making a face, "there's a female you."

"Whaa?!" yelled C. Trunks. "That's too much to handle..."

-------------------------------------

_Hmmmm...I wonder where Vegeta is?_ thought Goku. After giving their temporary students a break, Yamcha and himself had nothing to do. Earlier, he had felt a strange yet familar ki signature around his son's school. "Hey Yamcha!" he called to his friend, "I'm going to see what Vegeta's doing!"

Yamcha nodded, and Goku left, searching for Vegeta. He found it seconds later, and headed in its direction.

-------------------------------------

Gohan sighed for the third time in a row. Where the heck where Trunks and Goten? It had been well past ten minutes, and the bell for next period would be ringing in a few seconds.

_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._ Gohan thought mentally as the bell rang.

"Finally," M. Trunks murmured, "sometimes Mom can get really boring. I mean, it's not like anyone can understand why the Proporocagnogamajigs need to be set fifty-two times counterclockwise on a spaceship precisely two millimeters to the right of the Frupatrackilisto for a safe blast off."

"Errr...yeah," Gohan replied. "Let's go find Goten and Trunks before they make anymore trouble."

-------------------------------------

Vegera passed through the halls of Orange Star High School, followed by Goten, M. Goten, Trunks, MM. Trunks, and lastly Vegeta. She received cat calls and praises every step she took.

"Whooo-ee!! Is it hot in here or is it just you?" one guy said.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!" a tall teenage boy said.

"Are you tired? Because you've been running through my dreams all night!" a football player practically shouted.

Meanwhile all this happened, Vegeta's eyebrow twitched more than twenty times. Goten, Trunks, and their future selves laughed their heads off, and more male teenagers driven by their hormones continued with their comments. Vegera took it all in, gloating and holding her head smugly.

It was then that Goku found the group, with his eyes the size of saucers and his mouth to the floor. "Vegeta!!! You never told me about..._this_!!!" he exclaimed.

"So this is how Kakkarot looks like as a male," Vegera muttered.

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shouted. "THAT IS NOT ME! THAT IS SIMPLY MY FEMALE COUNTERPART FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!!"

The students of Orange Star High School turned their heads around to stare at Vegeta. _What the hell is he talking about?_ they all thought. _Our P.E. sub is crazy..._

"He doesn't mean that!" MM. Trunks immediately said. "That's his twin sister!"

Goku, who was really confused, scratched his head. "Does Bulma know??"

"Of course no-" Vegeta was promptly interrupted by Gohan and his gang. Sharpener had his mouth opened, practically drooling, and Gohan was trying, but failing miserably, surpressing a laugh.

All was quiet for a moment, and Sharpener worked up his guts to approach Vegera with the cheesiest pick-up line that anyone had ever heard.

_"If you were a booger, then I'd pick you!"_

Seeing that his line received no response, he tried again. "Uhhh...yeah. Ummm...if you and me were in the alphabet, I'd put you and I together."

Vegera's eye visibly twitched. Sharpener, the stupid boy he is, continued to try to woo the lady in front of him. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"UNFERTILIZED!" she shouted, clearly having enough.

-------------------------------------

"UNFERTILIZED!" Bulma heard. _What the hell was that?_ she thought as she walked out of her classroom. Right in front of her, she saw a muscular woman. Instantly realizing who it was, she said, "Vegeta!! How come you never told me you...crossdressed?!? I _thought_ you had taken a liking to that pink shirt!"

"GYAHH!! WOMAN!! THAT IS NOT ME!" Vegeta shouted. Bulma's eyes widened, visibly confused. "Wha??"

Vegera turned around. "Bulma, I presume?"

"AHHH!!" Bulma shouted. "But she looks just like you!! Except with...boobs."

"Woman! You will cease your mindless blubbering right now!" Vegeta yelled. "I shall explain later!"

"Uhh, we have to go guys," Gohan said to his friends. "We only have three minutes to get to class." For the first time, he noticed M. Goten and MM. Trunks. "What the heck are they doing here?"

"I just wanted a Mirai-me," Goten said, giving his brother the puppy eyes. 

"So that's where you were," M. Goten said to M. Trunks. "You do know that you had everyone worrying about you like that, especially Pan. I mean it's like you just vanished into thin air!" 

"Speaking of Pan," MM. Trunks said, "I wonder how she's taking my disappearance...one minute I'm talking to her, the next thing you know, I'm zapped into the past." 

"Guys," Gohan said, "who's Pan? Someone important that I need to know about?" 

M. Goten, M. Trunks, and MM. Trunks abruptly stopped their conversation. Both future Trunks eyed Gohan nervously, knowing exactly how protective he was of Pan. At the same time, they both responded, "Nothing Gohan! Nothing you need to know about!" 

"Uh huh," Gohan said suspiciously, while M. Goten snickered. "We only have two minutes left to get to class." Gohan and his gang made their way towards Math, all unknowingly what would happen next.

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** So this chapter really sucked, I have a major MAJOR writer's block. I promise that the next chapter will be a WHOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE lot better. I actually have that one all planned out. [snicker snicker] Review please!! AND THANKS FOR HELPING ME BREAK 100!! I'M IN THE TRIPLE DIGITS!!

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Math, or First Contact

**THE Gohan/Videl Fic!**

Chapter Nine: Math, or First Contact

Gohan and his friends filed into the room where Krillin was substituting. The bell rang immediately after Gohan sat down, and Krillin began to take roll call, and after that, he introduced himself.

"Hello class. My name is Krillin, and I'll be your sub today in Math." _So far normal,_ Gohan thought. _This period could actually go by fast...and without anything bad happening..._

Some of the class snickered at Krillin's height, but he made no sign that he even heard them. _Poor Krillin. He knows they can kick their butts anytime..._ "I'll be taking roll now. Black Pen?"

"Here."

"Briefs Trunks?"

"Present!" exclaimed all three Trunks. Krillin looked up, confused. Seeing Gohan and the rest, he raised his eyebrow. Latched on Gohan's left leg was Goten, while the right leg was currently occupied with C. Trunks. M. Goten sat down on the floor to his right, since they didn't have an extra desk, while MM. Trunks sat on his left, looking old enough to be looking like he was in the wrong grade. M. Trunks sat in the desk to his right, a result of being registered in the school database that very morning. "Ookay," Krillin mumbled. "Guess I'll have to ask Bulma later..."

Several minutes passed by before Krillin called out Videl's name. At her last name, he visibly blanched. "...Satan...Videl?"

"Here," she replied harshly. "Do you have a problem with my father?"

"Err...no," Krillin replied. Before Videl could get anything else in, he said, "Son Gohan?"

"Here," Gohan replied tiredly, his head buried in his arms. Krillin wisely chose not to bother his friend, and finished roll call.

"Your teacher left me a not saying that you were studying using these functions..." Gohan didn't listen to the rest of what Krillin was saying. Over 99% of the things his math class did he had already learned by the age of ten. Meanwhile, Goten and C. Trunks looked thoroughly confused, and decided to play Paper, Scissors, Rock while cutting off Gohan's leg circulation. Gohan was oblivious to that fact of course, and was woken up from his short nap by the sound of the classroom doors opening.

A teenager emerged from the door. "Principal Terada would like to see Satan Videl and Son Gohan in his office."

-------------------------------------

**Dende's Lookout...**

_I can't pass up a great opportunity like THIS!_ Dende thought, his face forming into an evil smirk. _This is going to be SOO good!!_

Mr. Popo looked visibly frightened. "Dende," he said slowly, fearing the Namek's answer, "What exactly is going through your head?" 

Dende cackled. "You'll see, Mr. Popo," he replied, waving his hands in the air as if conjuring up more trouble. "Oh, you'll see." 

_He wouldn't,_ thought Mr. Popo. _He knows Gohan can chop suey his head!!_ Meanwhile, ten feet away from the black genie, Dende threw his head back and laughed evilly. _He must be possessed._

-------------------------------------

Krillin sighed - this class was really getting out of hand. Paper balls and spit balls flew everywhere, while he sought solitude under the teacher's desk. He knew that Goten and C. Trunks were happily joined in the fight, while M. Goten, M. Trunks, and MM. Trunks helped make more 'weapons'. Krillin himself gave up ten minutes earlier. _Kids these days have no respect,_ he thought. _I wonder what Gohan's up to?_ As if answering his questions, and voice on the PA system spoke up. 

**"Gohan!! What the _hell_ is that?!"**

All fighting stopped immediately, and all eyes were on the ceiling. "Hey!! That's Videl's voice!!" exclaimed a blonde haired boy. Krillin knew him for Sharpener. 

**"What are you talking about?"** _Odd,_ thought Krillin. _That must be Gohan._

**"What am I talking about? I'm talking about that...that...hairy _thing_ protruding out of your body!"** Gasps were heard around in the classroom. "Whooo!!" cheered M. Trunks and MM. Trunks. "Go Gohan!" 

**"GYAHH!! It came back!!"**

**"What do you mean _it came back_?? Normal people don't usually have one of _those_!"** All the teenage boys in the class scoffed. What the heck did Videl know? She was the daughter of Satan Hercule, for Kami's sake, and though everyone respected the World Champion, no one could deny that his I.Q. was prettty low. 

**"Well, my mom usually cuts it off everytime it starts growing back."** Immediately, guys' hands came down to cover their most sensitive part. All of them made a face, trying to think of the agony each of them would go through. Meanwhile, in Chi Chi's Home Economics class, everybody uneasily scooted away from Gohan's mother while receiving cautious glares that told her exactly what they thought of what she did to her son. 

**"Ookay..."**

**"Err...you might want to step back, it could...umm..._latch_ onto you."** All of Orange Star High School's student population immediately burst into fits of laughter. So the Nerd of the school _did_ have hormones, did he? 

**"What do you mean it might _latch_ onto me??" (Pause.) "Oh. Like that?"** _Oh yes_, they all concluded, _Son Gohan definitely had hormones._

**"Err...yeah. Stay still for a moment, I'm going to try to take it off you, Videl."** Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He, of course, knew exactly was going on. The Saiyan no Ouji was just a tad bit surprised no one but he had figured that out yet. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of Gohan's ability to 'regenerate' that particular body part. It could have been quite useful sometimes... 

**"Hahahaha!! It _tickles_!! Take it off, take it off!! Hahahaha!!"** Bulma was confused. _What??_ she thought. _It's not supposed to tickle...unless Vegeta's been doing it wrong!!_

**"I'm trying, I'm trying!! The darn thing just has a _firm_ grip!!"** _Whoa_, thought Master Roshi. _Maybe I need to try what he's doing...wonder if he's been doing 'exercises'?_

**"Hahaha!! It won't stop tickling!!"**

**(Pause.) **

"It's finally off. You can stop laughing now." _Awww, come on!!_ the student population thought in unison. _It was just getting good!!_

**(Long Pause.) **

"Gohan?" Everyone quirked up their ears. Maybe there was hope yet.... 

**"Yeah?" **

"Can I..." 

"Can you what?" 

"Could I..." 

"Could you do what, Videl?" 

"...Can I..._touch_ it?" Once again, the school burst into laughter. Goku scratched his head. What was going on?? What the heck was his on doing?? He resolved to ask him later. 

_Grandchildren!!!_ thought Chi Chi. 

_WHAT THE FRICKIN HELL?!?!?_ thought Sharpener. 

**_"WHAT?!"_** _Reluctant, now are we?_ Eighteen thought. _Whatever_. 

**"It's just that...I'm _curious_...and it's just so _cute_...and I just want to know what it..._feels_ like..."** _Wha?!?_ thought Yamcha. _Cute?? Some women were weird. Oh well. It's all good..._

**(Grumble.) **

"Fine." Krillin looked sick. He didn't exactly want to hear any of the things that he was sure going to happen... 

**"Really?!?"** _Videl sure sounds excited,_ thought Erasa. _Hell, I'd probably be too..._

**"Just...hurry up." **

(Pause.) 

"Gohan!! It's so _soft_!!" MM. Trunks looked confused. _Soft??_ Looking over to M. Trunks, he silently voiced his question. M. Trunks just shrugged. 

**"Of course it is!! What'd you think it'd be like??" **

"I don't know." 

(Silence.) 

"Where's the darn principal?!" 

-------------------------------------

**Dende's Lookout...**

"And my job here is done," said Dende. "I'm on a trip to Namek. Take care of the place while I'm gone!! Tell me when Gohan calms down!! And don't tell him where I am!!" 

"Wait!!" exclaimed Mr. Popo "You're not leaving me here all by myself while Gohan's down there are you??" 

"What's it look like I'm doing?" asked Dende, two suitcases inhand. "Just for your help, you can have how many tequilas, maragaritas, and daiquiris you want." 

Before Mr. Popo could do anything, Dende took off. He sighed. _I'm going to need it,_ he thought. _As well as all the luck I can get..._

-------------------------------------

**A/N:** Eheheheh!! Evilness. I think that was the first time that ever happened in Gohan torturing fics, so it's all ORIGINAL!! I hope everyone knows exactly what happened...REVIEWS PLEASE!!! They make me happy. And they might actually persuade me to write faster. [wink wink] 

08.12.03 -- I've edited the entire story so far, seeing as how there were some mistakes. Next chapter should be out in a while...stay tuned!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
